The Usual Suspect
by hakuzo-k
Summary: Various one-shots centered around Natsume and Matoba for Natsumeweek 2018.
1. July 2nd

July 2nd

 _Natsume doesn't expect to receive a gift in the mail._

* * *

"Oh, Natsume-kun," Touko coos, appearing in the foyer. "I hope your day at school went well today." She eyes the extra festive bag the blond teen carries, a shy blush reaching his cheeks. "You received a gift today in the mail. One was addressed to the kitty, so I already helped him with that."

Natsume nods politely to Touko, sliding his shoes to the side of the foyer's step. He wasn't expecting mail. "Thank you, Touko-san. I will come back down to help with dinner in a bit." Her smile is wide, happy and pride that Natsume continuously makes friends through these years.

Making way to his room, Natsume sees the aforementioned gift on his desk. A small embarrassed smile reaches his lips, much too humbled by his friends' generosity. Placing the school bag and festive gift bag aside, the blond tugs at the lips of the box (already cut open by Touko). Shifting through colored tissue paper of light blue and light purple, something soft finds Natsume's digits. Using both hands, Natsume pulls put the object—and furrows his brows, confused.

A hooded sweater? Temperatures have been incredibly hot recently. Natsume looks over the light gray clothing, accents in light blue, then noticing a small design upon its left chest. Curious of how the rest looks, the teen loosens his hold to release the sleeves and folded body.

Then an envelope slips out, bouncing off his foot.

Natsume place the sweater in his lap, grabbing the envelope and opening it. A simple card with its cover being a photo of a field of sunflowers.

Maybe it should have been better if he didn't. Maybe let this gift's sender remain a mystery.

All it says inside the card is:

' _Happy birthday, Natsume-kun. I bought all of us one to match.'_

Beneath is signed 'Matoba Seiji'.

Typically, Natsume's initial thought would begin with Matoba—thoughts of over imaginative horror and panic—but there has been a change in tides, relations have become less stressed. So instead, Natsume exclaims in a harsh whisper,

"Who is ' _all of us_ '?"

"Natsume!" comes a pitched and stuffy voice. Natsume fumbles with the card in his hands. "Do you have any leftover birthday sweets?"

Irritated at the cat-youkai's nonchalant greediness, Natsume turns to scold him, "Nyanko-sensei, you need to—" but blanches and stops mid-sentence when seeing what he's wearing.

Nyanko-sensei waddles closer to Natsume, donning a fitted gray pet sweater with golden orange accents. Surprisingly, it fits his plump body, not too snug nor too loose. And strangely, the cat-youkai doesn't seem (too) bothered wearing it. (As Touko-san said earlier—she helped him, likely coaxing him with food.) But, can he not smell the exorcist scent?

"I need to what?" the youkai growled softly, squinting his eyes.

Natsume acts quickly, slamming the card face down on the desk and rummaging through the gift bag from his friends. "I think I have something. Taki made some cat-shaped cookies."

Hearts in eyes, immediately distracted, Nyanko-sensei scurries closer to Natsume, rubbing his face on the bag in anticipation.

He can't tell Sensei.

It isn't until a week later that Natsume notices the parallel side of the card's message. There, a crude drawing of a trio with a fat cat. The trio each have their own distinguishing features; a low ponytail character wearing dark robes, a shorter character with short hair and a boring t-shirt, and a sparkling character wearing a hat and glasses. The card is tucked away in the desk drawer. Natsume drops his face into his hands, a mix of laughter, embarrassment, and annoyance.

Natori and Matoba have similar sweaters as well.

* * *

July 1 - Natsume's birthday


	2. Condensation

**Condensation**

 _Matoba breaches the topic of Natsume's parents._

* * *

"Do you miss your parents?"

Natsume, a little irritated, but mostly nostalgic, looks away. "Of course I do." A golden-brown eye peeks over at the exorcist, complexion thoughtful and distant, facing toward the passersby. Unsure if he could mirror the question, Natsume adds to his answer. "But I have my adoptive parents—they are just as important. They are also my parents. And I have even more than that." Natsume leans forward in the wire-metal chair, eyes also cast to the people walking past. A smile, soft and melancholic, comes to his lips. "I have a found family."

When Matoba doesn't respond, Natsume lifts his head to look over the table at him. He is looking at Natsume with a lost complexion.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what you mean."

Natsume half-grins bitterly. He should have expected something like that. Not in a pitying way, but understanding. They were raised differently—different customs and communities and constructions. Sitting up straighter in his seat, but now shy of the fixed attention on him, Natsume pinches and rolls the straw of his iced tea.

"They are people who matter to you, and you matter to them. There isn't a burden between and the relation blooms naturally, often without realizing it. They're dependable, loving, and supportive. It's a strong connection regardless of blood, or duty."

Realizing that he spoke a little too intimately, Natsume sips from the straw, throat then refreshed. There is a quiet lull between them, and the day's busying remains unaffected around them.

Finally glancing up, he finds contemplation on Matoba's face. A knowing sadness, but hopeful and warm. His lips quirk so slightly.

"I see."

Natsume looks down, taking a longer sip. Another quiet spell. But it's not intentional nor meant to be uncomfortable. It's meant to reflect.

Natsume listens to Matoba inhale then exhale. Another realization.

"It sounds wonderful. I hope to find that myself."

* * *

July 2 - Born/found family


	3. Stay Cool

**Stay Cool**

 _It's another hot day for Natsume, and thankfully someone offers a cold drink to him—but it had to be Matoba Seiji._

* * *

"We need to stop meeting like this. It's concerning."

"Huh?" Natsume lifts his heavy head, face perspiring and red from the heat. Through the humid summer haze, and squinting his eyes, he finds the Matoba clan head in front of him. His clothes are more casual today, the blond notes to himself—long shorts, a cotton shirt, a sunhat, and a pair of quirky geta. Natsume 'hmms' to himself, then blinks, something familiar tickling his brain. Before he can inquire further, a cold water bottle is pressed into his hands, waking him from falling into another stupor from the humidity.

Has this happened before?

Natsume furrows his brows, but the man's gesture prevents him from become entirely irritated.

"What are you doing dressed like that?"

Matoba raises his brow, amused. Natsume internally berates himself for that question coming out so brash.

"I know it seems strange, but I am enjoying a day away from work."

It's then that Natsume notices a drawstring bag hooked on his shoulder and plastic bag in Matoba's hand. It reminds him of a kid being dropped off and picked up from a day trip by a parent.

Then, Matoba laughs. "It sounds like you need to cool down and hydrate."

Natsume flattens his lips, embarrassed, and opens the cap of the offered water bottle.

"You should consider sitting in the shade next time. Last time was concerning because of the ayakashi gathering around you."

Harshly swallowing a mouthful of water, Natsume looks to the exorcist who is now focused on a sight far off. It was another day weeks ago, waiting in the sunlight to meet with Tanuma and Taki to go to the city. He didn't expect the temperature to get so harsh, and had forgotten the sunhat Touko bought him. Heat exhausted, there was a hazy figure that approached. It was scary at first, but it offered water and coolness. He convinced himself it was a dream.

But he can't admit that now.

"Do you remember that?"

Natsume fixes his eyebrows down again, caught between embarrassment and anger. "No." Thankfully it comes out stern. His digits pinch into the water bottle, crackling the plastic.

A bitter laugh. "Just as well. It is fate. It may as well have been a dream."

* * *

July 3 - Memories/Dreams


	4. After the Rain

**After the Rain**

 _Natsume invites Matoba to play with sparklers._

* * *

"After, when we are done with the festival, we can play with the sparklers." Natsume shifts the silk drawbag in his lap. He smiles to himself; it's one of his favorite activities for summer festivals. When there's no quip, or a soft acknowledgement from the other, the blond lifts his head to the right, inquiring Matoba with a look.

But his gaze is far off, mind temporarily elsewhere. His expression is of sad nostalgia.

"Is it going to rain?"

Wide-eyed, Natsume blinks. It isn't supposed to (the last he checked).

Matoba slowly looks over, noticing the blond's confusion. He tries to clear up the earlier seriousness of his tone with a laugh, but it is forced and awkward. "I'm asking because the happened the only time I played with them." His eye looks away, feeling a nervous heat take over from the silent attention on him. "Despite the activity being short-lived, it was fun."

Hands tighten on the paper bag. Would doing this only awaken unpleasant memories? "We don't need to. I thought that it was another thing we could do."

The exorcist's face gradually, but not fully, brightens at the courtesy. "I am not vouching against it."

But as is fate and nature, stray drops falls from the sky onto their hands and hair and clothes. A resigned smile takes its place once more. Before thinking, Natsume blurts out,

"The next sunny day, we will!"

"Is this not an empty promise? Seemingly assuming of Natsume, but moreso a recollection of unfulfilled plans, of others and himself. It's another aspect that both frustrates and upsets Natsume.

The rain picks up to a mild drizzle.

"I don't make empty promises."

Matoba neither denies or acknowledges Natsume's claim. "It's raining. It would be best to head home." The promise is ignored.

Heart sinking and sick doesn't stop Natsume from gritting his teeth, clenching tightly to the paper bag in hand. This guy is so frustrating.

"Fine." The blond rises from the bench, shoving the paper bag into another from a street vendor, and tossing the drawstring to lie against his hip. "I'm going home."

* * *

After a couple days of sulking regret, a clear day opens.

"I told you," Natsume keeps a stern gaze on Matoba as he speaks, "I don't make empty promises."

Dusk had just skirted over when Natsume appears at Matoba's nearby manor, in his hands a bucket of sparklers and matches. The blond doesn't miss the genuine surprise and delight at this gesture. Matoba cannot hide his grateful smile.

"Let's set up in the back."

After Natsume shows Matoba how to light and handle the sparkler, the exorcist holds his own. He is mesmerized by the flickering intensity and crackling sounds. Natsume looks up to make sure he is handling the sparkler correctly. Instead, he watches for a long moment. There is an expression on Matoba he has not seen before: calm happiness.

"I've always liked them. They are brighter than starlight. They are like sunlight in the night."

Matoba's sparkler gradually fades out, but not before Natsume sees another pleased and sentimental smile.

"Thank you, Natsume."

* * *

July 4 - Rain/sunshine


	5. The Fox, the Demon, and the Human

**The Fox, the Demon, and the Human**

 _Madara moves to the countryside, assuming this next step in his life will be calm and lax. But then he finds a fox in his closet._

* * *

As much as the city was fun and convenient, 28 year old Madara finds himself gravitating back to the countryside. He isn't fully sure himself—he likes the socializing of the city. But there are too many people. Too many rude people.

"Eugh." Madara scrunches his nose when pulling at one of the doors, sticky from the month's humidity. There is a lot of clean up to do, but on the plus side, rent is cheaper here. The duffel bag on his shoulder falls with a heavy slump onto the floor, whipping up a puff of dust.

It's cheap, he reminds himself. It's going to be gorgeous when it's cleared up.

A rattling from inside the bedroom's closet causes Madara to leap in fright. A shaking hand reaches for the closet door, unprepared for what could be on the other side. A tanuki? A ghost? An intruder?

Tossing open the door, he shouts in the hopes that it would spook away whatever it was. Instead, he finds a white-blond fox, green eyes bright and dangerous, hunched over a creepy-looking book.

"What?" Madara breathes. Just a fox?

Then a menacing, cold chill tickles the back of his neck, and the fox squints its eyes past Madara. Oh gods, what is it.

"Did you find it?" a smooth, deep voice appears behind Madara. His heart jumps and the creepy chill surges through his body. "If not, I'm going to find it and eat a name."

What is behind him?! Madara shivers, hands turning to fists, refusing to turn around and see. But then, of all things to happen next, the light-haired fox hardened his gaze on the presence behind Madara and spoke.

"Enough of that! It is unfair to those youkai!" He wrinkles his nose, paws dragging the book backwards. When he notices Madara quaking in silent terror, his green eyes widen. "...a human that can see us?"

The dark energy behind Madara tuts. Madara bites his lip to quell a scream. The fox scrunches his face, "I heard that!" before looking back to the frightened human. "Would you please help me?"

"Uh—what…?" The dark presence slips away from behind, but still remains, also watching the fox push out the green book from the closet. It was so cute…

The fox huffs, then realizing his form as a talking animal must be distracting. In a puff of white smoke, the creature morphs into a kimono-clad human. For the most part. There are cute fluffy ears atop flaxen hair and a tail curling behind. The green book is picked up from the floor, held close to the youkai's chest.

"I am asking for your help to return these youkai names."

"Your appearance is very cute like this, Natsume. That is _one_ way to persuade a human to help you."

Madara decides then to look for the source of the voice. The scream he held in nearlier didn't go to waste. The dark presence wore a smooth mask with two long, narrow horns. The eye slots are slanted down menacingly and the mouth painted in a wide, thin smile. A few red markings swept around the slanted eyes and the forehead, its meaning unknown to a human like Madara. This creature is terrifying, but the fox thankfully established some authority and relief.

"Be quiet!" the fox called Natsume hisses, tail and ears bristling. "Don't use names so casually!" Face flustered from scolding the masked youkai, Natsume turns his attention back to Madara.

Anticipating and nervous, Madara swallows.

"Human," the beautiful youkai begins, "If I don't return these names, this _demon_ —Matoba—is going to eat them."

A chuckle echoes behind the mask.

Madara steps back in order to look from one youkai to the other—the fox Natsume and the demon Matoba. The countryside is supposed to be peaceful and to settle down in, and yet he has been involved in a strange and unbelievable predicament. But, what Natsume said does intrigue him, more than the shock of this situation could hold him back.

"...do they taste good?"

A snort comes from behind the mask, and before Matoba has the pleasure to answer, Natsume takes a step forward, exclaiming,

"I can give you delicious sake from another realm in return!"

The demon shrugs his shoulders to himself. This is another task Natsume has assigned himself to. He could have promised any other sake, as it looks like this human would be ecstatic about any sort.

Madara takes and tightly grips Natsume's hand, gold-brown eyes unwavering on green. "I accept."

Natsume blinks widely, surprised how easy this exchange was.

"Looks like your fate is sealed," the dark voice creeps up again behind Madara. He yelps and scurries to the side away from the demon.

Fingers pressing into the book's hard casing, green eyes openly glare at the horned-mask demon, painted smirk fitting so well in this moment. Natsume clicks his tongue at the other.

The country life is supposed to be more subdued than the city. Already there are strange creatures leaving no room for Madara to settle and rest. The tension is already building cold in the room, and he sweats nervously.

Hopefully this will work out.

* * *

July 5 - Youkai and humans/species swap


End file.
